deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Fanon Wiki Rules
These are this wiki’s Rules and Guidelines, if you happen to notice any violations of said rules please report them to the staff team on the Rule Violation Report. General Rules 1. No spamming, flaming, or trolling. Pretty self-explanatory. 2. All What-If? Death Battles are to be respected, content and outcome included. Criticism must be constructive and outcomes you disagree with are to be respectfully disagreed with and explained in detail. 3. All What-If? Death Battles' fight sections are to meet a word requirement of 500 words minimum, if this is not met then the author of the page will have up to 2 weeks to create a longer fight *'Any Battle that was created before the Rules Inception (October 17th, 2016) is exempt and not in any violation of this Rule however any battle that was created after the Rule's Inception is not.' 4. The following comments are not allowed: * Slandering in chat and comment sections: Slander is by definition making negative or hostile statements about someone, something, or someplace that damage their identity, appeal, likability. (ex. "CFC is retarded", "SAO is fucking trash" would be considered slander) ** You're allowed to express your thoughts and opinion but keep it in a manner that doesn't put anyone down simply for liking something. This can be completely different from simply stating you strongly dislike something. You can say "I dislike RWBY" or "I hate CFC" and that's fine especially if you give reasons. But don't use profane words when stating your opinion on it (ex. "X show is fucking trash" is unacceptable). *** As well don't go into an angry rant/fit about it or disapprove when others like it or simply mention it * Provoking, belittling, and mocking an individual in the comments is entirely unacceptable. This includes any infamous user, sockpuppet, troll or otherwise. As well as insulting and targeting an individual user, their battle idea, or works (ex. ganging up on a user be it sockpuppet, troll, or infamous such as TeenGohanFighter) ** This applies even if you are not the one that did so first. You're not putting out the fire; you're throwing more oil into it and you'll be judged equally as the one who started it for not standing above that behavior in the first place. ** Do not group up against/target a single user. For example a user that gets a cease and desist and non-staff member users start berating or constantly getting involved into a situation that doesn't concern them. Two prime examples are people grouping up against Godzilla2020 or TeenGohanFighter; both situations a staff member or staff members should have confronted them not 10 or more users all at once. Unless you're actually a part of the conflict at hand or are a staff member do not get involved with something that doesn't concern you. *** If it does concern you don't take it too far, don't do any of the previously mentioned here either. The only punishment for getting involved in a conflict that doesn't involve you is removing your comment and warning you from continuing doing so. Unless you have something intelligent, original, and new to bring to the conflict at hand don't get involved at all. * Using a picture or video for the intent of insulting the person or their work or during a serious discussion (ex. "It's Time to Stop" videos or gifs, JonTron reaction videos/gifs) ** Please also refrain from using terms such as "salt", "drama", "troll", "wank", "fanboy", "edgy", "triggered", and "cringe". This is because these terms can easily be seen as insulting, trigger, and/or bait words meant to get a response (ex. "lol you're a triggered salty Godzilla wanker and edgy fanboy. You're so cringy please leave." is not acceptable at all). If memes or these terms are used in serious discussions, they will be deleted and a warning will be given. *** There is no problem using them sometimes like in chat or with people who can handle hearing such terms but they have no place in debates and serious topics. ** Just a quick notice that serious discussions are: debates, more specifically VS Debating ones (this of course includes destructive capability, other character stat discussions, as well as who would win, etc), talks about the wiki/how to improve the wiki or staff, addressing/expressing opinions on controversial real life problems, personal life talks, heated arguments/debates, emotional blowup (when a user gets emotional in chat about something such as being called out on something, bad user, staff member, etc). * One word comments (ex. bull****, wrong) **Comments that contribute to nothing and are often comprised of two or three words (ex."I disagree" or "X stomps") *** Rape comments (ex. “X rapes”) * "Solos" and "quality" comments in general, regardless if they're true or if they're a joke they're obnoxious, unnecessary and borderline disrespectful (ex. "Goku solos all of the HST" or "Waluigi solos RWBY via quality") * Rage comments * Mock fanboy/rage comments (ex. fanboys are coming) * Any comments that say "deleted" or "please remove" must be removed as soon as possible due to commentator's request * Any death threats, joke or otherwise, this includes inappropriate pictures that contain such (ex. SpongeBob drinking bleach). * Advertising your battles in the comments of someone else's page. We know you want to spread your hard work, but keep it off of someone else's work. It's rude to ride off the coattails of someone else's popularity. 5. Please keep all debates civil, both in chat and in comment sections. If you don't agree or find faults with a death battle here or a canon one you're allowed to say so but please do so in detail. As well if you enjoyed the battle then you should say as well. This is so you users will avoid using statements such as "This is so wrong, you're a dumbass" or "I disagree heavily, fight was stupid/utter trash" where they give no reason for why they disagree or dislike the fight. * In debates, please learn to accept other's views and take a non-hostile, civil approach to debating. For example, you might use power-scaling but some others do not or you don't agree with another user on a character's destructive capability. In both these examples, do not disrespect one another for having different views at all. Do not use profane/vulgar words meant to make your debating opponent seem like a lesser person (ex. Wanker, fanboy, dumbass, etc). Essentially please be open-minded when debating and try not to come off as a close-minded know it all. 6. Absolutely NO Death Battle rematches. This wiki is for brand new matches only and is not for attempts to prove Death Battle "wrong". This includes utilizing alternate forms and team battles with two opposing returning combatants who have previously faced each other. * This also applies to attempts to "disprove" a non-Death Battle fight (ex. Godzilla vs. King Kong) 7. The following types of characters are NOT allowed: * Real-life characters (musicians, celebrities, internet celebrities, etc.), even if they have appeared on Death Battle ** However, as of 7/9/16 using Internet Personas such as AVGN, JonTron, Filthy Frank, etc. is allowed, so long as actual research is used for the fight and outcome. However, this still excludes the likes of Keemstar and LeafyIsHere, as they don't have feats as well as their YouTube persona and real life persona practically being the same ** As of September 5, 2016 using wrestlers from World Wrestling Entertainment, World Class Wrestling, and Total Nonstop Action such as John Cena, The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Sting, etc. is allowed. The exception however is that no matter what composite version of wrestlers must be used, no "meme" versions or meme joke fights with them those are already unacceptable outside of blogs * Mascots (Sports teams, Fast Food, etc.) * Internet Memes * Characters who are used solely to "prove how much they suck" (ex. Edward Cullen, Jar Jar Binks) * Anything past ecchi. From there... that's territory that really should not be used here For more insight into disallowed characters as well as fights go to the wiki's Blacklist. 8. Alternate forms of a character CANNOT have their own page (ex. Evil Ryu, 90's Godzilla, Dr. Mario). They can fit on that character's page. 9. Research is REQUIRED if an outcome is to be posted. Don't even try to play favorites or have the outcome set around votes. 10. While non-canon material for a character is allowed for research (provided the same is done for their opponent), fan-made content is NOT an acceptable form of information. 11. No Death Battle's of alternate forms of a character, with the exception of alternate timelines or worlds (Link Battle Royale). * As of March 25th 2018, alternate forms that are entirely separate to the main version of a particular character (ex. Archie Sonic, Paper Mario or Anakin Skywalker) are allowed, along with forms that can’t normally be accessed by said character (ex. Sonic the Werehog or Gogeta). However brief forms that are a normal part of a characters arsenal such as Super Sonic or Super Sayian Goku are still not allowed to solely be used due to the lack of feats they have on their own. ''' 12. If a What-If? Death Battle came true, but someone still wishes to make a battle for it, they have until the release of the episode to do so. Afterward, the page'll be locked. 13. '''Absolutely no copying and pasting of entire character sections from Death Battle, battles from DeviantArt, from other wikis and from battles created by other users on this site. We know it's hard to write these things, but don't plagiarize. Creativity is the key. * This applies to bios and Death Battle Info sections on character pages as well. * However, if you yourself created the original DeviantArt battle or asked permission to use a DA user's character bio, then you are free to do so after verifying that you are indeed that user. * If you have asked permission from another user to use their character bio then you are also free to do so. 14. The removal/replacement of an entire battle out of spite for the outcome is unacceptable and punishable by an immediate ban. 15. All fictional characters are to be respected, even if you do not like the character (ex. "I hate Starkiller and I want to see him killed painfully"-type comments are not allowed). This includes spite battles. 16. Threatening users in any way on chat or the wiki itself - be they normal, administrator, chat-mod or whatever - is now deemable for an instant ban from the wiki of 1 week (or a permanent ban, depending on the severity of the issue, or if death threats are involved, which aren't allowed to begin with). This is a wiki for possible Death Battles as well as entertainment, and thus should not really be a war-zone to throw threats like this at any user whatsoever 17. No disproving existing Death Battles, nothing is perfect, and neither is Death Battle, but this does not allow a user to create battles here that attempt to disprove a main battle's verdict, nor should the writer portray Wiz and Boomstick as acknowlodging their "incorrect" verdicts, doing so is out of character and if the page is found portraying them as such and attempting to disprove verdicts will result in the page getting locked, and unless actions are taken by the writer, the page will be deleted. 18. Original Characters, or OCs for short, are welcomed here on the wiki, however, before you create a page for your character, your original character(s) must successfully pass the Mary Sue Litmus Test, a test designed to prove a original character isn't created only for being overpowered, for your original character to have a viable page, your character must score LESS than 40 points in order to be valided, the link to the test is found here: http://www.springhole.net/writing/marysue.htm, when taking the test, make sure you take Part 1, Part 2 and especially Part 5, those parts are vital to getting your final score, which is the most important and deciding factor for your character to be validated on the wiki. 19. If a character page with no battle ideas or info is added to the wiki, battle ideas/info is to be added within 1-2 weeks of it's creation, otherwise it'll be moved to Candidates for Deletion. * As these pages aren't necessary if they don't have anything done for them. As for abandoned Death Battles, if it isn't adopted by 5 months then it'll be moved to Candidates for Deletion as well. * This also applies to any OCs that haven't been used for a single fight idea for over 5 months should be removed. * On a side note, the category "Candidates for Deletion" should be cleaned out once a month 20. When considering to work on a What-If? Death Battle already owned, consider these: * If a fight is owned by an active user, and it is''' incomplete', you would have to '''ask for permission' to create an alternate version * If a fight is owned by an active user, and it is complete, Free Access would be implemented. HOWEVER, it is required to give a notice to the user (via Message Wall) before doing anything to the page ** The fight must be''' completed for seven days''' in order to implement Free Access. Otherwise, ask for permission * If a fight is owned by an INACTIVE (Has not logged onto DBF Wiki for at least 6 months) user, and it is incomplete, Free Access would be implemented. If the inactive user has been absent for over 12 months, then you are eligible to remove their category if you so desire. 21. Large scale battles can only have up to a certain number of combatants: * Verse VS Verse and Combatant VS Verse Fights can have up to 12 combatants for each Verse. ** For those wondering an army or group does not count as a combatant, if you would like to pit an army or group against each other you can create a battle with said group or army. * No Battle Royales with over 12 combatants are allowed even if mutiple users are working on it. * Team VS Team and Combatant VS Team Fights can have up to 12 combatants for each team. * However if the combatants involved with any of the previously mentioned fight types only have 3 or 4 basic ablites (e.g The Animatronics or the Minecraft Mobs) then said fight can have up to 20 combatants per team. * If any of said fight types is found to have over 12 combatants per team, (or 20 combatants per team), (over 12 combatants in the case of Battle Royales) or contains an army or group, the author will be given a week to reduce the number of combatants or to remove the armies/groups, otherwise the page will be deleted. 22. Please do not use the VS Battles Tiering system to solely decide the outcome of a fight. While it is ok for users to use it as part of their explanation for why one character beats another character, as Death Battle dosen’t use said system in their fights it would be inappropriate for any users on here to only use it to justify the outcome of own their fights. If a battle is found to solely be using the VS Battle Tiering System to justify it’s outcome, the author will be given a Warning and will have 2 weeks to edit the results to include another reason for the character’s victory other than a particular character’s tier, otherwise the page will be deleted. *This also applies to comments as well, any comment that is soley using VS Battle Tiering to justify their reasoning will be deleted. 23. If a character has support from a character from an unreachable area, then said unreachable character in question loses by default if the reachable character dies. If’s it's just the unreachable character, then they must be paired up with the reachable one. Same goes for characters that are flat-out unkillable or invincible in every regard; they must be paired with a killable character, and they'll lose if their killable teammate dies, even though they weren't killed themselves. (ex. If the Narrator from The Stanley Parable was to be used in a fight then he would have to be paired up with Stanley, so if Stanley dies then the Narrator would lose despite not actually dying) * However if a character is completely invincible/all-powerful (ex. The-One-Above-All) then they cannot be paired up with a reachable/killable character and must be used on their own or with a character of equal power, as otherwise this could result in the creation of spite matches. 24. If a user decides to permanently leave the wiki and they still have uncompleted What-If? Death Battles in their user category they should remove their user category and the ‘Adopted What-If? Death Battles’ categories from said fights and add the ‘Candidates for Adoption’ and ‘Abandoned What-If? Death Battles’ to them instead. While this may seem like a tedious task especially if a lot of your battles are incomplete, it is important as it clearly indicates to other users that your fights are now up for adoption in case they are interested in adopting some of your battles. * This DOSE NOT apply if said user is only leaving the wiki temporarily. Guidelines 1. Check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. 2. Please don't leave new pages blank and unorganized. You don't have to complete them in a day, but if you're going to add them to the Wiki, please be sure to work on them yourself and not just wait for someone else to work on them for you. Any blank or unorganized pages will likely be deleted. 3. For What-If? Death Battle's, thumbnails are not a requirement, but they are highly recommended. 4. Trivia isn't prohibited, but try to avoid adding trivia like "This is the first time an series character was on Death Battle" and similar statements. 5. You may add your own username category for pages you plan on working on, but it's recommended that you reserve them until you've completed a What-If? Death Battle. 6. The word requirement for What-If? Fanon DEATH BATTLEs, if they are to stay up on the wiki, is 500 words in their fight section. A Pre-Fight does count within these range of words. 7. This wiki is predominantly English so it is highly advised and expected you understand and use proper grammar and spelling. Any small violations will obviously mean nothing but major unorganized messes will be deleted and the user will be notified for the reason of deletion. 8. If you complete a What-If Death Battle that came true before the episode is released, please inform a Content Mod or Admin so that they can lock the page. If a user still wishes to insert a Thumbnail, Fight Render, Intro or Winner Picture onto the page before the official episode is released please post a comment containing the images in the page’s comment section and a Staff member will have added them to the page by the time of the episode’s release. 9. If you wish to post a meme on here you can only do so on the Fun and Games Forum Board and on user’s message walls but only if they are comfortable with you doing so. If you feel uncomfortable at any point with the memes being posted on your wall, politely tell the user to stop posting them, if they continue posting them leave a message on the Rule Violation Report and the issue will be dealt with. 10. Official Death Battle Info that is added to the pages of the combatants who’ve previously been on the show, is to be left as it is. Any additional info can be added into the Fanon Info section. Chat Rules 1. Please respect fellow chat members. If something offends them in any way, please stop. 2. NO spamming, or excessive use of walls of text. You will be warned first, and future attempts will result in punishment. 3. NO trolling/flaming. Be respectful to chat members, and don't constantly annoy others for menial things and jokes. 4. NO sexual content is allowed. Whether it is sexual jokes or discussion of sexual business at all, keep it to yourself or PMs. Any links to explicit and/or pornographic material will result in immediate punishment. 5. Do not threaten other users in the chatroom, whether it be regular or death threats, an immediate punishment will be held. On a related note, do not crack jokes or make statements regarding to suicide or any form of self-harm (ex. Bleach jokes, KYS/KMS, just kill me, etc.) 6. We try to create an at least neutral relationship with other communities. Do NOT attempt to start bad blood by badmouthing them here, nor can you do the same on other communities/wikis. Note that you can have your opinion on whether or not you like another community, but there's a difference between dislike and spite. 7. Cussing is allowed, but if you rage in chat, you will be kicked. Ethnic or racial slurs are highly dissuaded, and intended use of them will lead to punishment. 8. Please respect your environment; if someone advertises a fight and you don't like it, just don't respond. If you advertise a fight and no one responds, do not rage. 9. You are free to give links to or talk about your latest battle, but please do not beg for comments. 10. Do NOT carry on arguments that are non-battle related outside of the chatroom. Furthermore, if there is currently a heated discussion in the chatroom that has been taking place for a long time and does not seem to die down anytime soon, those two (or more) parties must move to PMs, or else they will get kicked. If they continue in the public chat, they will get punished. 11. Please do not spoil a fight for people who hasn't already seen it. Regardless if it's fanon or official, if you are a Rooster Teeth Sponsor/ScrewAttack Advantage member, while you are naturally entitled to the early release of episodes, for the sake of fellow users who do not have sponsorship, be refrain from talking about the fight, especially in the main chat room, talking in private messages is all good, but please keep it away from the main chat room, you will be given a ban (unless this was a rookie mistake/accident) if this happens in the main chat room, or comments and threads prior to the official release on YouTube. 12. While roleplaying as separate characters isn't strictly forbidden, we highly dissuade the use of it. If you attempt to start a roleplay or a live fight, you will be asked to take it to a Chatzy room or PMs, either through an admin, a chat mod, and will be linked to Chatzy to help get a room set up for your event. Ignoring the prompt purposefully and continuing it in chat will result in a warning, followed by kicks or bans upon repeated defiance of this. Staff Rules and Guidelines 1. When giving out Warnings and Cease and Desists please do not be rude to the users your sending the messages to, while you may be frustrated with said users, being rude to them ultimately makes the situation worse. * Staff Members are allowed to use bold text to emphasise their messages but try not to get carried away with using it either. 2. DO NOT use any swear words, sexist, racist or disablist terms to insult users in your Warnings/Cease and Desists, pretty self explanatory. 3. When giving out punishments try and treat all users equally, don’t let users off punishments even if there one of your closest friends but don’t give out extremely harsh punishments just because you particularly dislike a certain user. 4. Please only give out Notices, Warnings and C&D’s that concern your position. To clarify, Rollbacks can only give out Warnings for incidents of vandalism, Chat Mods can only give out Warnings for incidents that occurred in chat if no other staff member was there to deal with said incident, Superintendents can give out Warnings regarding the two previously mentioned types of incidents. Discussion Mods can give out Warnings for inappropriate comments, Superordinates can give out Warnings regarding inappropriate comments and incidents of vandalism, Content Mods can give them out for fights that are below the 500 word requirements, for using blacklisted characters, and any vandalised pages and Operators can give out Warnings regarding any incidents in Chat and any of the Content Mod related incidents. General Moderators and Admins can give out Warnings for any of said situations but cannot give out any Warnings to other Staff Members even if they are lower-ranking Moderators, only Bureaucrats have the authority to do this. 5. In terms of giving out Warnings for stomp comments and highly inaccurate battles please do not give your opinion on the particular matchup as it is not appropriate to include them in said Warnings. 6. When you first log on to the wiki it is highly recommended that you check through Wiki Activity along with the contributions of all new users (If you do not know where to find the new users' profiles, you can find a list of them on this wiki's Community page) and send out any relevant Warnings/Cease and Desists to said users depending on the nature of their offence and whether or not it concerns your postion or report them on the Rule Violation Report, as this will allow any trolls or sockpuppets to be dealt with more quickly and will also allow any malicious edits they may make to be reverted more easily. This check doesn't have to be extremely through and shouldn't take more than 10-15 minutes at the most. * Said guideline doesn't apply to Chat Mods. 7. Try to refrain from deleting a page unless it is extremely disorganised (ex. It has no headers and the research is very sloppy) or is a troll page (ex. Penis). If a page is slightly disorganised (ex. Boomstick's text isn't in bold and it doesn't have a proper Interlude) send the author a message about their page and give them tips on how to improve it and if they haven't improved it 2 weeks after you have sent them said message then the page can be deleted. * This doesn't apply to OC pages that have a Mary Sue Limits Score of 40 or more, any pages with said score can just be deleted since they violate Rule 18. ** Said rule only applies to Content Mods, Operators, General Moderators and Admins. 8. If a user requests for you to delete a comment or a chain of comments please only do so if the comments in question go against the Rules and Guidelines or are “delete” comments. While some requests to remove comments from a page may seem reasonable, the staff team’s ability to delete comments could lead to some users taking advantage of the ability and constantly requesting that particular comments that don’t go against the Rules and Guidelines be removed just because they dislike them. * To be clear staff members are allowed to delete their own comments if they desire to, but this ability shouldn’t be taken for granted. ** This guideline only applies to Discussion Mods, Superordinates, General Moderators, Admins and Bureaucrats. 9. If you are about to become an Admin it is highly recommended that you create a FanFiction.net account so that you can receive private messages related to the wiki from staff members who may not use Discord. However once you’ve sent said staff member a private message on said site you should tell them that you have done so on their wall since FanFiction.net dosen’t automatically notify you when you receive a private message. 10. When contacting the Head Admin via message wall, it is highly recommended that you always do so on your own correspondence thread as they are meant to act as places where you contact the Head Admin about any wiki-related matters and the creation of other separate threads for different topics just undermines the purpose of the correspondence threads. * It should be noted that staff members will not punished if they contact the Head Admin via message wall outside of their correspondence thread accidentally, if this happens they will just be directed to their correspondence thread and told that they should use it instead when contacting the Head Admin in the future. However if a staff member continually contacts the Head Admin outside of their correspondence thread despite being notified about it in the past they will be given a Cease and Desist and punished if necessary. 11. If any staff member is completely inactive for around 3 months a Notice will be given to said staff member telling them that there position will be removed if they do not resume their activity, if the staff member is still inactive after 4 months their position will be removed. * This does not apply if the staff member creates a thread, blog or notifies a senior member of staff regarding the reason of their inactivity however if they are still inactive after the time they are due to return to their duties, this process will still be applied and the staff member will be demoted if necessary. If any of these rules aren’t severely broken a Notice will be given by a Bureaucrat on the staff member’s message wall politely talking to the user about their actions and reminding them of these rules. However, If any of these rules are severely broken a Warning will be given to the Staff Member in private, if the staff member continues with their behaviour another Warning will be given, if their behaviour still continues the staff member will then be demoted and blocked if deemed necessary. Penalties for Disregarding Rules Warnings & Deletions * 1st offense for Improper Debating * 1st offense for Slander * Targeting a User (Includes provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Use of Memes and/or the Forbidden Terms * Creating a new Category without an Admin's or Content Mod's approval * Any pages in violation of Rule #20 Ban & Block Times 1 Day to 3 Days * 2nd offense for Improper Debating * 2nd offense for Slander * Harassment or Bullying of other Users (Extensive provoking, belittling, and mocking) * Rage * Repeated use of Memes and/or the Forbidden Terms * Repeated use of Non-Constructive Criticism * Sexual Conduct Week to a Month * Continued Chat Rule Breaking * Threatening Users * 3rd offense for Improper Debating * 3rd offense for Slander * Vandalizing Pages 3 Months to 5 Months * Last straw for Slander * Last straw after the third for Improper Debating ** Includes any major/serious offenses (ex. a long and continuous mixture of slander and improper debating) Permanent Ban * Death Threats * Sockpuppeting to dodge bans * Complete Removal/Vandalism of another's pages while knowing full well the consequences Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Help